Ice, the Assassin and Commander
by Darkstar716
Summary: On the verge of death and with nothing left cause his friends abandoned him when he needed them the most his girlfriend is a chheater his parents are dead and his father, no poseidon doesnt care, Percy is offered a new life and a friend or maybe more that will not betray him. Warning yaoi not much just kissing also some foul language
1. Chapter 1

this is my fourth story there will be boys love meaning boy on boy but for others yaoi but ther wont be alot just boys kissing unless you decide you want more

* * *

Unknown pov

Why…why is it so boring, there's nothing to do. It so lonely.

Why…why is it boring?

Is it because I'm lonely, maybe …just maybe I need a companion. But who is worthy of being my companion. Out of all these galaxies which one and out of all its planets which one and out of all its inhabitants who. Which galaxies…which one… let's see. Kurion (kur-e-on), no. Masolyia (mass-o-l-e-a), no…I know the milky way yes, now which planet. Pluto, no. Uranus, no. Neptune, no. Saturn, no. Jupiter, no. Mars, no. Earth…well it is my favorite planet yeah earth it is but who. Human, half-blood, god, monster, wait no, no monster. Half-bloods they have it rough, so yes. But who which one, which one. Camp half blood or Camp Jupiter, the Greeks are annoying and obnoxious. Camp Jupiter is rough and cruel. I'll think about. But it must be someone's that perfect, the perfect half-blood.

* * *

this is only the prolouge their will be more soon dont worry just tell me what you think and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Darkstar716

P.S. from me- I am deeply sorry for posting an authors note instead of a chapter, but I felt this was more than important enough since it concerns us all, and our stories or future stories.


End file.
